


What's in a Family?

by xLion_Heartx



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cloqwork Family, Even if she only watches Yang and Ruby on Thursdays, F/F, F/M, I feel a lot of things for Whitley, Jacques is still a dick, M/M, Orphans, Oscar is my son, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Raven is around, Ren and Nora are the best fake siblings he could ask for, She tries, Slight Age changes, Strays are pivotal to the plot I swear, Sympathy is one of them, The Schnee family is a mess, They all love animals, Weiss and Winter are quite distant, mentions of abuse, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLion_Heartx/pseuds/xLion_Heartx
Summary: Modern AUThe orphanage wasn't all bad.The carers were a little harsh and the only good food they got was when they sneaked out for fast food pizza on Thursdays.But those that lived there found comfort in each other, each occupant of rooms became as close as family.So, it wasn't all bad.





	What's in a Family?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the orphans of St Salem's, the kids who go through a lot to take care of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short introduction chapter, hope you enjoy :)

Oscar sat up in his bed, a riveting plot point occurring within his book that almost made him gasp out loud. A cool evening breeze flew through the open window, ruffling his already messy black hair; hazel eyes not even watering at the gust. His black, fluffy socks held the ends of his brown sweatpants and his white hoodie was wrapped around him tightly.

He looked to his right for a moment, his roommate (and basically brother by this point) was also awake, both at times they shouldn't be. While Ren liked the odd book, the older boy - of two years - was much more interested in activities like meditation because he said it kept his stress levels down. The evening was the time where Ren could wind down and be relatively normal; when meditating he always wore the same green hoodie and black sweatpants, his socks varying from different colours, though right now they were blue.

Nora, a girl Oscar really wanted Ren to date, was sat behind said boy, taking up the space by his pillow to listen to some music. She was curled up in pink, floral leggings and her custom made 'BOOP' sweater Ren had gotten her for her sixteenth birthday a couple of months ago.

She'd been spending a lot more time in their room lately, she got lonely without Penny since that old General James Ironwood had adopted her. They all missed her really. 

Nora wasn't supposed to be in there with them, she was supposed to be in her half empty room and sleeping. If Salem - the head of the building - found her in there something bad would happen. But probably not to Nora; to Ren. It was always Ren.

Oscar paused, closing his eyes and breathing slowly before turning his eyes back to his book and speedily finishing the chapter. One more to go. He dogeared the page and closed the book, placing it on his bedside table and standing to yank the window closed as quietly as possible. He locked it as it was supposed to be, pulling the curtains closed and smiling at Nora as she pulled her headphones off.

"Is it time for me to go?" She asked softly, sliding off of Ren's bed to stand.

"Salem will be doing her rounds in about five minutes so you need to make sure your room's in order before pretending to sleep," Oscar nodded, hugging her tightly as Ren stopped meditating and stood up.

The two older kids walked to the door, Ren opening it for Nora before they hugged (for much longer than Oscar and Nora, Oscar would like to point out) and she left their room.

"It's Thursday tomorrow," Ren stated, taking off his hoodie and folding it at the end of his bed.

"Pizza night before curfew!" Oscar cheered quietly, discarding his own hoodie much less neatly than Ren, "I hope the Arcs have the ice cream machine working this time."

He clambered back into bed, turning off the lamp that was providing seldom light to the room and feigning sleep while he waited for Salem to check them and leave before he finally succumbed to his dreams.


End file.
